User blog:Taarah/Melissa, the Undead Queen
I`m a sick person, when it comes to the undead, so... Melissa, the Undead Queen. English is NOT my native language, so, please, feel free to show me my mistakes ^^ Lore. In her pre-death life Melissa was happy. Really happy. She had everything she wanted, and she was wise enough with her desires, never allowing them to overcome the real needs. She ruled her little kingdom with sheer pleasure and tried to make everything better, even if she had to say "bye" to her riches. But of course, that way of ruling, that spending of the treasury was quite displeasing to her courtiers, which wanted gold and power to be on the same level with big city-states as Noxus or Zaun. Many of them wanted respect and power, and in the night, the most unlucky night in the life of the queen, she was stabbed multiple times by the unknown assasin, along with three of her loyal servants. Four dead bodies were thrown into the water, but by some luck they soon hit the shore of the Shadow Isles. Four bodies were lying on the dark sand for quite some time - enough for parts of their bodies started decaying. But then they were embalmed by the strange fog blankets of these Isles. And in an hour, horrifying mad growls and screams echoed strangely clear, and it was easy to recognize the thurst for vengeance in them. Three terrible figures appeared from the mist, with terrible, enourmous claws and sharp teeth ande yellow eyes, eager to kill, and Melissa led them to their bloody carnage. They`ve crossed the sea and stepped on the territory of her former kingdom, reached the palace - and murdered every single soul in it, reclaiming the building for themselves. However, it felt not enough for them to complete their vengeance. They have tried to massacre the rest of the kingdom and they`ve succeeded in some locations. And with their actions, they have attracted the attention of the League of Legends. Group of summoners travelled there, ready to desintegrate the flesh-eating monsters, but that was not so easy. The summoners were able only to cage Melissa and her servants, and brought them to the Institute of War, but even there they were not successful in bringing the Queen to her oblivion, so strong were her will and hunger. So they`ve struck a deal with her. She acts as a champion on the Fields of Justice, they are feeding her and her loyals with live animals. Melissa agreed to that deal, but some new people have appeared in her royal menu. And one day or another, she will feast on them too. And btw, i`m bad with numbers, so tell me, if you`ll find something UP/OP Abilities ' Anthropophagy' (Innate): Whenever Melissa kills a unit, she devoures a piece of it, recovering health and increasing her health regeneration by per 5 seconds. Impale (Active): Melissa impales targeted enemy with her claws, dealing physical damage and causing the target to bleed for 5 seconds. *'Cost:' 90 mana *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 100 Totentänz (Active): Melissa summons the bones of her loyal servants, that dance aroung her, fully absorbing either 3 autoattacks, or 1 ability (e.g. Lucent Singularity). *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Infected Claws (Active): Melissa performs a crosswise attack via her claws, dealing physical damage and infecting the enemies who got hit with a cadaveric infection, that deals magic damage over time. *'Cooldown:' 15/14/13/12/11 *'Cost': 60/70/80/90/100 mana *'Range:' 100 Vengeance! (Active): Melissa performs an attempt to rip the enemy's spine, dealing massive physical damage to the targeted enemy. If the target is killed, Melissa sates her vengeance, gains triple effect on her passive and enters the "Eternal Hunger" stance for 10 seconds. In this stance her attack speed and damage are increased, but she forgots about defense, thereby lowing her armor. *'Cost:' 100/150/200 mana *'Cooldown:' 100/90/80 seconds *'Range:' 100 *'Decreased armor:' 20/30/40 *Increased attack speed: 10/20/30% *'Increased attack damage:' 40/60/80 Category:Blog posts